


A dama de cinza

by iAlyena



Category: The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Morte - Freeform, Neil Gaiman - Freeform, Nobody Owens - Freeform, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Onde o sr. Owens explica para seu filho quem é a dama de cinza.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Kudos: 1





	A dama de cinza

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo. 
> 
> Espero que você gostem de ler esse conto tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever <333
> 
> Boa leitura!

\- Papai, quem é essa dama de cinza da qual o senhor tanto fala? Quem é essa moça na qual o senhor insiste em dizer que, um dia, todos irão encontrar? – com a pergunta, os olhos azulados e encantados do garotinho se encontraram com os orbes cinzentas e sóbrias do pai.

O sr. Owens arqueou as sobrancelhas cor de rato ao ouvir o questionamento, mas lembrou-se do diálogo que tivera outrora com Silas (este amigo tão próximo que há muito não via questionou sobre onde estaria sua esposa, e o Sr. Owens simplesmente respondeu que esta havia ido de encontro com a dama cinzenta).

\- A Dama de Cinza pode ter muitos nomes e, também, pode ser vista de mais jeitos que você possa imaginar, meu filho. Pode compreender isto?

\- Na verdade, não – Henry era um garoto novo, mas esperto. Tão esperto que entendia muitas coisas quando nada era dito, mas as palavras do pai eram tão vagas que só o deixaram mais confuso.

\- A dama cinzenta, meu pequeno, pode ser a vilã da história, como pode ser só mais alguém a fazer seu trabalho. Ela é temida por muitos, muitos mesmo, mas alguns têm a bondade de vê-la como algo natural, e estes poucos acreditam que não há necessidade de temê-la.

\- Ah, entendi. Então o jeito que a Dama de Cinza é varia de pessoa para pessoa? - O sr. Owens assentiu. – Mas, se tantos têm medo dela, ela deve ser muito malvada, não é?

\- Não, Henry, longe disso. A Dama de Cinza é o ser mais calmo e justo que você jamais encontrará.

O menino calou-se por alguns instantes, tentando entender aquelas palavras de seu progenitor, quando outra dúvida surgiu:

\- Papai, o senhor faz parte do grupo que tem medo dela, ou do grupo que acha que a dama de cinza é natural?

\- Faço parte do grupo que acha que ela é tão natural quanto respirar.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu entendo que ela é. E uma hora espero que você também entenda.

As palavras do Sr. Owens colocaram um ponto final no assunto. Até o pequeno garotinho voltar a perguntar:

\- Papai, a Dama de Cinza é muito solitária?

\- Não, meu filho, muito pelo contrário: a dama cinzenta está sempre acompanhada de um cavalo branco tão reluzente quanto a luz do dia, do tipo que os conhecedores de cavalo chamariam de “tordilho”. 

\- E esse cavalo é muito grande?

\- Dizem alguns que esse cavalo é imenso, com dezenove palmos ou mais. É o tipo de cavalo que poderia carregar um cavaleiro de armadura completa em um combate, mas que leva em seu dorso apenas uma mulher com rosto sereno, vestida de cinza da cabeça aos pés.

\- Será que se eu pedisse à Dama de Cinza para montar neste cavalo, ela deixaria?

Um sorriso discreto apareceu no canto direito dos lábios do Sr. Owens.

\- Não é preciso pedir, Henry, pois um dia todos andarão neste cavalo em sua companhia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, e muito obrigada por ler <333


End file.
